


A Little Big Problem

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it just his imagination, or is John growing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com">Watson's Woes</a> JWP prompt #8: <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/874037.html">Forced Perspective</a>.   Inspiration photo at end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Big Problem

John's growth was subtle, at first. 

When his wrist peeked out of of his cuffs, John blamed the wash. 

When his buttons began popping, John stopped snacking at Speedy's. 

When the hem of his new, larger trousers stopped covering the hem of his socks, John accused Sherlock of an elaborate practical joke.

When his feet dangled off the edge of his bed, John cursed Mycroft.

When his head hit the ceiling, John requested medical help.

No diagnosis was made, but Mike had a good contact at a men's big and tall shop.

There was that, at least. As within a week he'd been forced out of the flat.

The Olympic pool, at first.

At least he could keep clean.

When no building could contain him, John took to the woods.

But when Mycroft suggested Siberia, John put his foot down.


End file.
